Forget
by Kyandei
Summary: Camp Rock; Mitchie and Shane have a relationship; what happens when he has to leave for England? How will she cope? What happens when she ends their relationship without thinking first? How will he react? Smitchie or Shane x Mitchie
1. Abandon

Author's Note: This is somewhat a second sequel to Found You. You do not to read that twenty-chapter fan fiction to understand this one. You only need to know that they're dating, Shane gave her a locket, and a promise ring. My other fan fiction, Gone are the Days of Summer, is the other sequel to Found You. It's filled with fluff, but this one is a drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.

Mitchie Torres laid down on her mattress comfortably; her cascading, brunette locks matting against the surface. Her auburn orbs scanned her unadorned ceiling, and squeezed her brown eyes shut. She desperately tried to allow the required sleep to conquer over, but there a was a feeling nagging at her.

She missed Shane.

The doorbell chimed incessantly, which caused Mitchie to groan in aggravation. "Coming! Who could it be at this time…?"

She wearily drifted downstairs to answer the door, only for her to gape in response.

"S-shane!" she embraced the lead singer of Connect Three, Shane Gray. She was snuggled up against him; her head tucked beneath his chin, her arms enclosed his stomach. He was suffering the sweetest kind of torture. As much as he longed to hold her, he jerked away.

"Mitchie," he stated directly, frowning, "it's nice to see you again, but I'm leaving for England tonight."

Her auburn eyes broadened, but she hesitantly added, "You're joking, right?"

He shook his head regretfully, and said, "I'm sorry, but we'll keep in touch."

Mitchie, who was about three years junior to him, replied uncertainly, "You don't need to waste time calling me. I know you'll be busy, and we won't be able to date."

"Mitchie…" Shane murmured to her.

"It's okay, really," she muttered, her breath lingering in her throat, "I understand. It's impossible to date when you're out of the country. I'll make it easier for you…I'm sorry, but we're through."

"I didn't mean it like that…Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed hesitantly, shaking his head. She slipped her promise ring off her finger and shoved it in his hands. She forced a smile and nodded as she slammed the door in his face.

Shane peered through her window, his expression ranging from puzzlement to disappointment. What had just happened? Mitchie had broke up with him, but where did he go wrong?

"Shane, it's time to go," Nate, one of his band members stated, as he heaved him away. Shane turned around and mouthed the words, 'I still love you.'

Mitchie slumped on the door regretfully.

Why didn't she accept his offer to keep in touch? Why did she have to be so ignorant? Her lower lip trembled, emitting a light gasp. Her breath hitched in her throat, and tears threatening to spill over. She fastened her eyes shut, her hand over her mouth. She had a beaming, lopsided smile; tears tricking down her cheeks. She resentfully fiddled with her fingers, but she knew she was hurt emotionally inside.

It was too late now; Shane already left.

She was perplexed, and didn't know what to do. It soon turned into irritation, that she didn't give him a chance. She had told him off, and slammed the door at his face. A bittersweet feeling surged through her.

"I'm such an idiot," Mitchie muttered, clenching her fist.

"Mitchie, dear! What's the matter?" Connie, her mother exclaimed, as she found her daughter sobbing.

"Shane, he left for England," she stated the facts.

"He simply left? The boy doesn't seem like who would go back to causing trouble."

"He didn't exactly. I just broke up with him without thinking. It's too late now."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Connie said sympathetically.

"I gave him back the promise ring. I want to be alone, alright? You don't need to feel sorry upon my behalf," Mitchie murmured gently, as she caressed her necklace.

A thin, silver chain cascaded down her neck, with a heart-shaped locket dangling from it. It was engraved with delicate and intricate patterns, and when she clicked it open, there was a photograph of Shane and Mitchie. On the other side were the words, 'Found You.' Shane had given it to her when he told her straightforwardly that he loved her. _(Author's Note: Refer to chapter eight of my story, Found You.)_

She gazed at it resentfully, sorrow forming between stares. Guilt was unpleasant, and she was invaded with a feeling of intense shame and remorse over her actions.

"What did I just do to Shane?" Mitchie murmured to herself, as she bit her lip. What if he went along with it, and wouldn't give her a second chance?

What did she know about love?

She certainly despised Shane for causing her to feel this way.

Why?

_Shane caused her to fall in love._

--

Shane always found that Mitchie had an innocent, naïve impression on him. He knew she couldn't handle what he told her, but he gave it a chance. A troublesome feeling of confusion nagged at him. He fiddled with the promise ring she handed over to him. Frowning in response, he pondered what this meant. Did she absolutely want their relationship to come to a finish?

He shook that thought out of his head. He knew she was just as puzzled as he was.

"What're you going to do now?" Nate inquired, his gaze lingering.

"I don't know," Shane muttered gently, his eyes scanning the promise ring. Her words had stung him more than he wanted to. "I'm not done yet."

He knew, or at least believed that Mitchie's didn't mean any harm.

"You should move on," Paul, who was Shane's manager, said directly.

"You don't understand," he answered insensitively, "sorry, but I'm going through a rough night."

He rested himself deeper into the seat. The airplane was taking off soon, and his thoughts drowned out the coarse racket.

Nothing made sense to him.

Mitchie broke up with him; he assumed because she believed he wouldn't be able to see her, or he may be seeing somebody else, but she was utterly incorrect.

"I'm going to wait for things to settle down," Shane muttered to himself. Facing each of them, was a small screen to watch television, and he clicked immediately to Hot Tunes TV.

As usual, an vivacious reporter named Natalya Hayes who was caught up with the most up-to-date scandal was speaking. A recording of when Shane was at Mitchie's doorstep was beginning to play; it revealed the complete scene.

Shane muttered under his breath, and wasn't concerned with what others thought of him. He was only supposing what Mitchie would be doing; she affected his thoughts throughout.

Why?

_Mitchie caused him to fall in love._

Author's Note: Please review, and do you want me to update?


	2. Torn

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews.

An outpouring feeling of irritation flowed through Mitchie; she considered hurling her remote control at her television screen. She pondered the reason why she even turned on the channel to Hot Tunes TV.

"Is it over between Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres?" Natalya Hayes, an up-to-date reporter inquired. Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat, and her tears threatened to spill out once more. She dashed upstairs to her bedroom, refusing to perceive any more announcements.

She emitted what seemed to be a gasp when she heard the vivacious voice of the reporter Natalya from the television, "This just in, has Shane moved on?"

A photograph appeared on the screen of Shane in a firm embrace with another girl around his age. Another photograph appeared of Shane and the girl's lips fluttering over each other. Mitchie bit her lip, and shut the bedroom door behind her.

It would be impractical for her to drift off into a profound slumber. An abundance of thoughts flowed through her mind.

Glancing at the envelopes atop of her drawer, she sighed gently.

She caressed the sheets of paper, her eyes scanning every word; they were letters sent to her by Shane. She tore the sheets of paper, expressing how she truly felt. On her cell phone, she deleted all the text messages they had exchanged with each other. She suddenly paused in her tracks, looking upwards; her eyes widened, her breath lingering.

She laid down upon her mattress, heaving the covers over her. She fastened her eyes closed, tears streaming downwards her rosy cheeks. She murmured in shattered gasps, even if Shane won't be able to hear her, "I'm sorry. I really am..."

She couldn't bring herself to apologize by calling him.

For a moment, she sobbed silently to herself.

Had Shane took the incident seriously? Had he moved on and found somebody else?

She couldn't blame him if he did.

Abruptly, her cell phone chimed, and her auburn orbs broadened. She hesitantly answered the call, "Yeah? It's late."

"Mitchie," a familiar voice stated, that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"S-shane?" Mitchie inquired gently, but it turned into bitterness, "are you having a pleasant time with your girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Shane retorted; he thought they would be able to work this out, but it seemed she wanted to go another way.

"You kissed another girl," she stated the facts directly.

"I don't even know her! She suddenly kissed me," he answered, barely a plea.

Mitchie could hear the voice of the girl in the background, 'What do you mean, Shaney?' a feminine voice said sweetly, 'You were all over me.'

The girl had a slight smirk upon her lips, and her lashes fluttered ingenuously over her lush, emerald-green orbs. She stroked her own ginger-shaded locks haughtily; there was an accessory clip upon her hair, which was a barrette, and embedded within it were a few false jewels and her name, 'Evelyn.'

Shane narrowed his own eyes at her, shaking his head in revulsion.

"Mitchie, I'm-"

Her breath was wedged in her throat, but she managed to spill out, "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Mitchie-"

"I-I don't want to speak with you anymore, you sick jerk! Move on with that other girl!"

That was enough for him, he couldn't take it in. He listened closely to hear if there was any sign of a joke; perhaps an testy, lighthearted character he would be exposed to would soothe his unexpected twangs of hurt. He had not been able to trace any sign of jokes. It hurt him, but he had not shown his emotional agitation.

"No, hear me out-"

"S-stop it," Mitchie said between gentle sobs before disconnecting, "Breaking up was the best thing I've done!"

She knew she regretted each word, but that didn't prevent her feelings of dejectedness and abhorrence blending together. She simply ended the conversation by hanging up on him.

While with Shane, he was as bewildered as ever while Evelyn's lips curved into a smile.

"How are you proud with yourself?" Shane spat irritatingly to the girl seated behind him on the airplane, "I don't even know you, but you kissed me?"

"That Torres girl doesn't deserve you," Evelyn stated, containing her cool demeanor.

"You cost me Mitchie."

"You two already broke up," Evelyn retorted, taken back.

"Now, when did that become official? Mitchie didn't mean that, and we would've made up, if you hadn't shown up!" Shane exclaimed in an out-of-character way, but that's when it struck him. Mitchie didn't want to speak with him again, but he pondered if she meant that.

If that was how Mitchie wanted to play, he was going to go along with it.

--

Mitchie wanted to curse him with her entire being. She muttered softly under her breath; she didn't know what to be thinking or feeling. Flickering her lamp off, she laid back onto her mattress.

There was no going back now, she said what had to be said. She was intimidated, and he had stirred up her bottled up emotions.

She groaned in aggravation, "Why am I such a fool?"

Each sentence she had spoken to Shane, she had regretted moments longer. It seemed his bipolarity was rubbing off of her.

Her heart jumped painfully as she thought of him, about everything, about how much she'd hurt him. The hurt in his eyes, the look on his face, when she broke up with him, she couldn't get it out of her mind. Every time she stopped crying, his face would appear in her mind, looking so broken and betrayed and her crying would start all over again

She couldn't take it anymore, she longed to be with Shane again. She realized why she had broken up with him, it was because she was concerned that he would forget about her.

Why apologize?

Shane was lip-locking with another girl.

Mitchie knew he wouldn't do something like that, and she should've gave Shane a chance to explain.

She believed she was going to apologize the next morning.

It would be impossible for her to fall asleep, and she came the conclusion to turn on the television in her bedroom. She was merely going to watch what was on for just a while.

She gaped at the words of Natalya Hayes, an up-to-date reporter, "Shane certainly moves on fast!"

Mitchie muttered even if she was the one who caused this, "Shane, you jerk."

Author's Note: If you have any suggestions, please review!


	3. Confess

Author's Note: Thanks courtcourt1465978 for the idea to make Mitchie go to England!

Mitchie soon was lulled into a delicate slumber, where her unmanageable dreams would roam endlessly. She let out a soft sigh as she buried herself deeper into her pillow.

_Her unreadable brown eyes gazed intently at the song sheet. The teenager continued to pant, the work was overwhelming especially on such a day. The room she was playing the piano in was slightly dim for her to remain cool and comfortable; yet, the sunlight continued to pass through. "This is me…"_

_She averts her gaze upwards to meet Shane's eyes._

"_Mitchie…" he murmurs gently, "I'm going to England."_

_Shane wants the relationship to remain as it was. He hopes for her to understand, yet she takes it the wrong way. _

_That was enough for her, she couldn't take it in. She simply stood there in a turning position, back to him, just a bit enough that she could slightly glance at him._

"_Oh," is all she says, "Have a good time."_

_Tears begin dribbling down her rosy cheeks._

In reality, Mitchie breathed softly upon her pillow. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she began sobbing during her slumber.

"_You can come with me," Shane says, almost unrealistically. He holds out his hand to her, a grin spreading across his face. A luminous radiance enveloped her face, breezes suddenly surrounded her._

Mitchie emitted a gasp as her eyes opened; the dream had lasted longer than she thought. She awoke as her heart raced, to a luminous morning, sunlight peeking out between her curtains.

"Mitchie, come down for breakfast!" Connie, her mother exclaimed from downstairs. Mitchie made her way down the staircase uneasily.

"Um, good morning," she muttered softly to her mother.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Connie said, caressed her daughter's cheek, "and about Sha-"

She looked up from her breakfast, her tears threatening to fall out. Her mother looked a little startled, but gave her a melancholy smile.

"M-mom, I know this is kind of sudden, but do we have any vacation plans?"

"What do you mean?" Her mother inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"You know, maybe visit my cousins in England?"

"Mitchie…" Connie said in a forewarning tone, as she sighed.

"Please mom," she pleaded, even if that wasn't the reason she longed to go to England.

Connie shook her head immediately, but she sparked an idea. "Your dad's sister, your Aunt Olivia is going back to England this week!"

"Oh, that's right," she answered, her lips slightly curving, "could you please buy me a ticket? Please, I'd do anything…"

"I know you really would like to," Connie commented, beaming at her.

"More than anything in the world right now."

"Aunt Olivia runs a café; will you help around?"

"Of course, I will…Is that a yes?" her daughter questioned, a little hesitant.

"If it means that much to you," Connie answered, enclosing her arms around her daughter.

The following week seemed to drift by leisurely.

Before Mitchie knew it, she and her Aunt Olivia were on an airplane to their way to England. She took in the surroundings outside and inside of the plane. She and Olivia were seated in the second row, next to each other. She knew was able to spend that much time with her relatives, so she figured it was also a decent chance to. "Thanks for taking me along with you."

"Not at all," Olivia said, giving her a genuine smile. Olivia appeared to be a bit younger than Steve, her father, and shared resemblance. Light locks cascaded at her back with a glossy ribbon, while she had similar, gentle eyes. "Best wishes fixing your little problem. What? I sometimes keep up with the latest news."

Mitchie forced a laugh, even if she was melancholy on the inside.

How was she going to face Shane?

More importantly, how would she meet Shane?

Would he forgive her after all of that? Forgiveness doesn't come by that easily.

She frowned, and believed she would figure it out later on.

There was a convenient, little screen for each person to watch television behind each seat. She hesitantly clicked to Hot Tunes TV, to watch what she already knew.

The moments seemed to bypass gradually. They suddenly felt a descending motion; they were in England.

"Mitchell! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" exclaimed a girl, a few years junior to Mitchie when they were at the airport. She was her cousin on her father's side of the family, and they haven't seen each other for years.

"Um, it's nice to see you too Anneliese, and I go by Mitchie now," Mitchie greeted, nodding at the girl who had light, brunette locks swept to her side as familiar, gentle auburn eyes gazed back at her.

"Okay, Mitchie," Anneliese said, embracing her gently, "I can't believe I have a famous cousin!"

"Famous, me? Not at all," she answered, shaking her head, "but let's go see that café of yours."

The scenery of the country had a familiar appearance to the area, but consisted of irregular, intricate things as well.

Mitchie averted her gaze to the sign that had the lettering, "Café Saccharine." She studied the sign carefully upon the door that was outsides of the quaint café. Opening the door, and hesitantly walking into the place, she felt a gratifying peace upon entering.

The aroma of coffee flowed throughout in the air. The café was somewhat divided into two sections; one section consisted of tables and chairs that were lined up against the glass windows of the café, giving any customer a perfect view of the activity that went on outside. The second section of the café had couches, circled around a large, flat screen television that broadcasted the shows that were the most popular at the moment. All Mitchie managed to utter was, "Wow."

"It'll be such a pleasure having you here," her Aunt Olivia said.

"Good to be here," Mitchie answered, her lips curving into a smile.

"You can go change into your uniform," Olivia replied, pointing to the bathroom.

Mitchie was going to freshen up a bit first. She made her way to the bathroom, then she began gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Wait here Shaney," a voice said, which caused Mitchie to wince. That sickly sweet tone belonged to Evelyn, which was about to enter the bathroom. Mitchie's eyes widened; if Evelyn had came here, then Shane would be here as well.

Evelyn entered the bathroom, only to pause in her tracks. "You're that Torres girl. What are you doing here?" she spat intently.

"Why should you care?"

"You and Shane broke up, and I'm making sure it stays that way."

"Your point? Frankly, I don't care about Shane," Mitchie fibbed hesitantly and bit her lip. It hurt her to see that Shane had chosen such a conceited, attractive girl.

"Good to know, so you better stay away from him," Evelyn added before turning on her heel.

"Let's get us some coffee, Shaney," she said, feigning innocence. Shane rolled his eyes, and slightly cringed at her use of the word 'us.'

"What, 'us'?" Shane inquired, narrowing his eyes, "There was never any 'us'!"

"What do you mean? Everybody knows we're kind of going out," Evelyn questioned, containing her sweet demeanor.

"No, we're not, we never did! You're just some obsessed fan girl all over me! This was all a mistake, and I never want to see you again! If you hadn't suddenly showed up and kissed me, Mitchie and I would still be together! We could've resolved this entire thing!" Shane exclaimed irritatingly, causing his to be the center of attention in the café.

"You-you, don't mean that," Evelyn murmured uncomfortably.

"I love Mitchie, not you!"

His breath rolled off of her, and then he left the café.

Mitchie had seen the entire thing by peeking from the bathroom door.

Author's Note: I'm almost finished the next chapter of Gone are the Days of Summer, but my writer's block for fluff is preventing me from completing it.


	4. Chance

Mitchie forced a slight smile upon her lips; she realized he was telling the truth when they were having a conversation over the phone. Shane had exclaimed that he still wanted to be with her, but how would she face him? She knew he already left the café, and cursed under her breath, saying how she should've gone after him.

Shaking her head, she began dressing in her café uniform. The outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, overlaid with an ebon pinstripe vest, and a skirt that cascaded to her knees. She sighed a breath of relief that she wouldn't have to dress in a French maid outfit, only a waitress-appearing uniform.

She made her way to the counter, where she would greet people as they entered.

Evelyn was standing there, and she didn't know whether to catch up to Shane, or to turn to Mitchie and glare with abhorrence.

"You- this is all your fault!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything," Mitchie answered, frowning. Evelyn let the two cups of coffee she was holding descend to the floor before groaning in irritation and departing the café.

The moment she had left, Mitchie averted her gaze upwards to watch two teenagers strolling in.

"Welcome to Café Saccharine- N-nate? Jason?" Mitchie murmured gently, her auburn eyes slightly widening.

"Not too loud," one of them said, gesturing, "Yeah, it's us."

"What are you doing here?" she inquired softly.

"Maybe we should be asking you that? I assume, you followed Shane to England? But, we heard that Shane was here, so we came here."

"Shane left moments ago," was all she uttered.

"And? Did you resolve anything?"

Mitchie shook her head and answered, "We didn't even talk, since well, he didn't even know I was here. Anyways, please, don't tell him that I'm here."

The two nodded, and Jason pulled Mitchie into a tender embrace.

As her cousin, Anneliese twirled around, she exclaimed with a light accent, "It's Connect Three!"

Most of the customers were adults, and apparently they weren't concerned with Nate and Jason.

"Oh, how's Caitlyn?" she finally inquired, pondering about her friend. She wondered if Caitlyn had handled Nate's departure more maturely than she had.

"She's doing fine, and I talk to her every night."

Her breath lingered in her throat and she finally said, "Good to know."

"So, how are you going to find Shane?"

"I-I don't know," she admitted hesitantly.

"If you must know, we have a concert tonight in that music center around the corner."

Mitchie muttered softly that concert tickets would be already sold out. She averted her gaze to them, not knowing what to say.

Jason suddenly handed her a ticket, which she truly appreciated, and he let a cord fall at her neck, with a backstage pass dangling from it. "Go get him, Mitchie," Jason said, giving her a grin.

"I-I don't know what to say; but thank you guys," she murmured.

"We'll be going now; see you tonight."

People entered the café gradually, which caused Mitchie to get used to the slow pace of customers. She shook her thoughts about Shane aside, the smile upon her lips broadening as she would welcome the people.

During her break, Mitchie took a seat with Anneliese and her Aunt Olivia at a table, that was carved to perfection in a circle. Taking a cup of decaffeinated coffee and a croissant, she smiled at them. "Thanks for having me here."

"Of course," Olivia answered, "you're such a help as well."

"If it's not too much to ask," she murmured, "could you happen to drive me to the nearby music center tonight?"

"You mean that concert? I'll be glad to."

"Thank you," she answered. Later that evening, the moment came when they had close the café. Mitchie made her way to the bathroom where she would dress up slightly. Her brunette locks were brushed in place tidily, and her bangs rested gently above her lashes. She was dressed in a loose-fitting top that went lower than her waist, which was a shade of light green, with a balance of horizontal details, and was embossed with white. The waistline was adorned with a line of sequins, and cascaded in frills. Tight-fitting ashen leggings were set upon her legs, and she slipped her feet in high-heeled boots. She wanted to make a pleasant impression.

"Bye Anneliese."

Her heart was racing as she went into the automobile with her aunt. She couldn't help but a feeling of anxiety rippled through her. The building gotten closer and closer, and the cheering of fans pervaded the air.

"Have a good time, dear. I'll pick you up, later," Aunt Olivia assured, nodding. Mitchie made her way through the crowd and entered the building where continuous chanting took place. She gave a drifting sigh, appreciative of Nate and Jason for helping her out, but they had given her a front-row seat, where Shane and Mitchie would be close to each other.

She hesitantly took her seat, frowning. What would Shane do if she saw her? She came all the way here for him.

"Hey everybody!" Jason exclaimed into the microphone as Connect Three stepped out onto the stage. The audience screamed their names, waving their signs.

"Thanks everybody for coming tonight, and enjoy the concert," Shane said, an arrogant smirk appearing on his face. His face dropped, and his eyes widened as he spotted a girl sitting in the front row, apparently in front of him. Silky brunette locks cascaded at her shoulders, and her solemn, brown-tinted eyes gazed at him. Her pale complexion was flawless, and she was stunning in his eyes. Was he hallucinating about Mitchie?

Nate suddenly elbowed Shane, and he snapped out of it. Nate went over to the white piano, and seated himself.

"_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home?_

_ I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true…"_ their lovely voices pelted out. Mitchie's voice was wedged in her throat, not knowing what to do. It seemed as if the song was directed towards her.

"_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_ I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes…" _Mitchie's breath paused, and her tears threatened to spill out.

_"How long will I be waiting, To be with you again _

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear…" _If only she wasn't that ignorant, she murmured to herself, but at last, she was able to see Shane in person once more.

"_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes…" _Shane's soft, brown eyes were directed at her, and they locked gazes. As much as she wanted to turn away, she couldn't.

"_More and more, _

_I start to realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head high, _

_And it's all because you're by my side…" _Mitchie longed to be with him, more than anything else.

"_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you knowI_

_ never wanna let you go…" _Tears dribbled downwards her cheeks; how she certainly missed embracing him.

_"When you look me in the eyes…" _Mitchie cursed his charm; it was as if he had cast a spell on her. She longed to run her slender fingers through his silky, inky locks, and gaze onwards.

_"And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I __catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_Oh!" _Mitchie couldn't prevent herself from crying. It hurt him to see her tears, trailing down her rosy cheeks.

"We'll be taking a quick break," Nate said hesitantly, as Connect Three went towards the back of the stage.

Mitchie found her way uncomfortably to Connect Three as they were backstage. Shane didn't want to look at her, and he wanted to ask what she was doing here, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

He had pleaded to her to let him explain, yet she didn't give him a chance. He gave her his heart, but she broke off from him.

"It never had to be this way... it never had to," Shane said bluntly, containing his cool demeanor.

"It didn't," Mitchie murmured hesitantly, "but I didn't mean to, and I'm sorry."

Sorry; that one word could express so much, but so little at the same time.

"Forgiveness doesn't come around that easily," he managed to say, callously. A solemn, bitter smile was set upon her lips.

"Just as I expected," she spat resentfully.

"Don't turn this one on me! You were the one who broke up with me, Mitchie."

Her ears perked up slightly to her name being used.

Shane continued his tirade, "You could've had the decency to ask me how I felt about everything! It's like you threw away the time we spent together!"

Mitchie bit her lip, and her lashes began brimming with tears.

"You never gave me a chance, Mitchie," he muttered, his breath coming out in shattered gasps.

Upon her rosy cheeks, trickling down, were tears. She managed to beam a bittersweet smile his way.

"I- I am sorry," she managed to utter once more and it soon turned into an exclamation, "I really am!"

"If you were sorry, you would still love me," Shane stated, before settling his hands at her waist, and pulling her closer to him; and leaning forward to close the space between their faces.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger…


	5. Forget

Author's Note: Somewhat poetic.

Mitchie believed her heart was about to beat its way out of her chest. Her heartbeat refused to calm down, instead it was thrashing unsteadily. She fastened her eyes shut tightly, a feeling of bliss overwhelming her. It started out gentle, innocent even, yet their intimate contact of lips caused her to yearn for more.

Why was Shane doing this?

Shane stroked her silken, brunette locks, running his fingers through her hair towards the back of her head, where he supported her head with his hand. He leaned closer towards her, furthering their kiss. They poured out their entire feelings in this simple kiss. She suddenly felt the brush of his tongue, which caused her to jerk back.

She found her fingers caressing his cheek, lacing him gently. Suddenly, she emitted tenderly under his breath, a soft moan. He smirked, and broke the kiss.

Mitchie's breath was coming out in shattered gasps. Her cheeks were swept with a flushed sensation. "I _do_ love you…"

"Good to know," he answered bluntly, looking back at Jason and Nate who continued to gape. Evelyn, who was standing there, shrieked in irritation, and immediately dashed out of the building.

Mitchie suddenly seized Shane's arm, and drew him into a firm embrace. Her arms enclosed at his waist and she whispered gently, "…so _forgive_ me."

"I forgave you a long time ago," he answered, his russet eyes glancing down at her auburn, tear-brimmed ones. He studied her closely, and gave a slight smile.

Mitchie looked into herself farther, how his words had changed everything. Weeks ago, she had brought everything to an end. She didn't even think first about how he would react.

When Mitchie had broken up with Shane, he began feeling unloved.

Betrayed.

Even forgotten.

Her acceptance for him was gone.

Her adoration.

Their time together.

He had felt as if it had disappeared.

When Shane told Mitchie he was departing the country, her heart had sunk, shattering into fragments of memories.

Their blurred, naïve laughter.

Occasional embraces that showed affection.

Their time together.

She had felt as if it had disappeared.

She didn't blame him, only herself.

Her weakness.

But they had found each other once again.

"Thank you, Shane," she murmured gently, her breath rolling off of him.

Shane stepped back onto the stage with his band mates and unexpectedly said, "Please welcome our guest, Mitchie Torres!"

Mitchie's eyes widened, a perplexed expression sweeping across her face. Shane suddenly shoved his guitar into her hands, and she certainly seemed puzzled. Her eyes softened, and she nodded as she stepped out into the stage. The audience seemed to calm down, just as confused as her.

"Um, hi everyone. Thanks for having me, and this is a song I wrote a while ago."

She began strumming Shane's guitar, her serene voice pelting out an innocent melody.

"_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me?_" Mitchie sang sorrowfully, pouring out her emotions.

"_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us…" _

She took a deep breath, and her tears threatened to spill over.

"_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_T__his is where we have to stay_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that I've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You'll forget soon_

_About us…"_

As Mitchie left the stage, Shane had confronted her.

"I never forgot about you, Mitchie…" he said, his breath rolling off of her.

"I know, now, so never forget that I love you."


End file.
